Harvest Moon
by Moiraine123
Summary: What would happen if Edward decided to leave Bella for good? Would she be able to cope or would she find a way to bring him back...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**

* * *

  
**

_The secret is how to lie._

The young woman clutches herself for dear life, as if she would fall apart if she lets go.

"I am leaving." The finality of the statement hangs in the air like a foul smell.

"But you can't leave me! I need you..." Bella's words trail off into a desperate whisper. She finally looks up at the majestic sight before her; a supernatural beauty of mystery and power.

Edward looks down to Bella's face, his features cracking with dire emotion. "I'm too dangerous for you. You're not safe as long as you're with me. I can't stay."

At that Bella crumbles to the ground, panting with painful emotion anticipating the imminent loss. "Edward..." Bella covers her face with her hands. Now she is shamelessly letting her tears run freely.

Bending a knee Edward crouches down to Bella's level. Gently brushing her hands away from her face, he lifts her chin so that he can get one last long look at what he will be leaving behind. Their eyes lock for what seems like eternity. As if in a trance Edward slightly raises Bella's face and plants one last delicate kiss on her lips before disappearing into the night.

Bella is left lying alone in the newly fallen autumn leaves.

_It is done._

"Brava..." The single word lightly touches Bella's mind. "You have done it. You sent him to his death." Out of the darkness a figure materializes and elegantly glides towards Bella. "I thought he would never leave. So weak. So Stupid!" The red headed female known as Victoria extends a hand urging Bella to get up.

Bella roughly grabs onto Victoria's out stretched hand and hoists herself off the ground. "To think one such as I could ever love a beast such as him." Bella laughs bitterly.

"Wipe your face! You play the silly weak human too well." Victoria softly runs the back of her hand down Bella's wet cheek. Victoria slowly lifts her wet hand that she had wiped across Bella's face to her mouth and licks it. "Mmm I can never get enough of weak human emotion."

Bella shrugs away from Victoria giving her a morbid look. Turning her back to Victoria she looks up towards the sky. "Why do you have to be so gross?"

Victoria steps towards Bella and puts her right hand on her shoulder. "I am a vampire who loves a human."

Bella turns around and faces Victoria so that she can look at her face. Frowning, "what do you mean you love a human? Who is this human that you could have such tender feelings for?" Rolling her eyes she turns around and gazes longingly towards the distance again.

Victoria steps around in front of Bella, sighing she takes Bella into a tight embrace. Victoria brings her lips to Bella's ear, "I love a human, a human I cannot eat. This human's blood is toxic but smells irresistible."

Pulling away Bella retorts, "we had a deal. No strings attached. Your only job was to help me get rid of Edward." Lifting her chin in defiance Bella straightens to her full height in hopes of intimidating the creature who is now confronting her.

Shaking Victoria hisses, "how could you deny me? You know you feel the same! I won't let you refuse me!" At that Victoria lunges for Bella but is deflected by some unseen supernatural force.

"How dare you! You think to over take me?" Laughing Bella mocks, "I am not sure you are entirely aware of what you are dealing with!" Lifting her hand Bella throws another invisible force at Victoria. Victoria flies into a nearby tree with a thunderous crash.

Sliding down to the base of the tree Victoria falls forward into the ground. Shaking she lifts herself up so that she is on her hands and knees. "What are your real intentions for Edward's death Bella?" With a timid hand Victoria wipes the blood off the side of her mouth and glares at the wicked being that put her into this position.

Bella slowly walks over to Victoria and stands hovering over her head. "Stand up leech and I will tell you as much as I think you deserve." Victoria obeys and stands up.

Pacing Bella laces her finger behind her back. "Edward and I have had a very long history together. He does not know this but I remember." Pausing for effect, Bella continues, "Yes, I am older than you may think. And I intend to see Edward die. Thanks to you there is now a pack of newborns on his heels eagerly waiting to tear him limb from limb."

Victoria wide eyed exclaims, "What are you?"

Bella brings her face inches away from Victoria's, "are you not curious as to how I was able to deflect you and cause you pain?" staring Victoria straight in the eyes, "or how I could have known Edward for so long? Come now Victoria are you not just a little curious?" Leaning the last inch Bella kisses Victoria hard on the mouth.

Victoria roughly pushes Bella away, "I could kill you."

Bella steps into the light, revealing her true nature. Where once there was a scared pitiful young woman, now stands a creature that only nightmares could conceive of. Stretching out her blacken scaly arms Bella laughs in delight at the thought of a puny vampire threatening her with death. "And to think just moments ago you wanted to, how shall I put it, pounce me? You know I should kill you for even trying. I think I shall let you live, you suit my cause well."

Victoria stands in the shadow of the creature that used to be Bella. All she can do is nod because to disobey now would be certain death. Shyly Victoria voices her question, "what is your cause?"

Flexing her mutated boney ridged wings Bella stares down on Victoria. "I want to eliminate the male race." The more the light of the moon hits Bella the more she is revealed. Bella is completely bald except for a few strings of hairs on her head. Her entire torso is bare exposing her prune like breasts. Bella's entire body has completely transformed and she no longer resembles a human being. Her skin is the blackened ash of a devastating fire and instead of feet she now has hooves. "Men are the enemy, we must destroy them all!"

Victoria cowers, "then why do you want to kill Edward first? Why not attack main global government's, why not infiltrate the Volturi? You are powerful enough, why use me?"

"Edward is none of your concern! He and I have a past that predates everything. He may not have any recollection, but I remember. He must be destroyed!" The creature that once was Bella points a sharpened withered claw at Victoria's chest. "Are you with me or do you want to die now?"

Victoria slowly licks her lips weighing her options. What turned out to be a somewhat pleasant night for Victoria ended up being a night of Ultimatums. If she denies Bella she will die, if she decides to stick with Bella's crusade she dies. "I am with you." Better to die at the hands of the Vulturi than to suffer a fate worse than death at the hands of Bella.

Bella eyes Victoria with a gruesome look in her eyes. "Good, now it will begin."

Struggling with her words Victoria replies, "how shall we do this?"

Bella's hallow laugh echoes through the trees scattering the birds from their roosts. "The secret is how to lie..."

_To be continued.._.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beginning**

* * *

Feeling agitated with herself, Bella heaved off her school bag and ran up the stairs in hopes of avoiding Charlie.

"Hey Bells where you going in such a rush? Aren't you going to say hi to your old man?" Charlie materialized around the corner before Bella could make the mad dash up the stairs. Leaning on the banister Charlie crossed his arms over his chest. "Bells I know you have been...err... upset for the past little while," pausing, "but I would really like to see you go out with your friends." Charlie struggled with his words; having these conversations was always difficult. "Jacob's been asking after you..."

Inwardly Bella felt that this conversation was redundant, she had heard several variations of what she should and shouldn't do for the past month now. She knew that if she were to give in too early to these human's demands then her plans would be jeopardized. Bella decided to exaggerate a groan in mock decision.

"Bells..." Charlie whispered, in strained emotion, "I worry about you."

Rolling her eyes Bella stepped down a few stairs and stared her mock father in the eyes, "you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine I promise." At that Bella trend back up the steps without a backward glance at Charlie.

Back in her room Bella heaved a sigh of relief. Why do humans have to be so emotional! Do they not see there are more important more imminent matters to be worried about then some love deranged teenage girl. Supposing that that was a losing thought anyway Bella shut the door and pressed her ear against it to make sure that Charlie had not followed her up the stairs. Having super sensitive hearing Bella became confident in the fact that Charlie valued sports over his own daughter's tears.

Walking to the center of the room Bella decided that it is high time to call upon her minion. When was the last time that Bella had had contact with that fool Victoria? It must have been the night when Bella had shown her true nature. She had not transformed so completely since the last encounter that she had with Edward many centuries ago.

Then he had been a whiny priest set on destroying Bella's kind. He almost was successful, but not quite. Edward then known as Noah was weak. He fell in love with the very creature he was trying to eliminate: Her. Bella had been the daughter of the Queen of Dreams. But Edward and his army had assassinated her mother in the name of God. Who was God anyway? Bella didn't know and she sure didn't care now. Her thoughts were bent on destroying Edward and then when she had succeeded she would move on to murdering the male race.

The crusade to purify the Earth of males was her own personal war. She was sick of seeing the injustices wrought on women in the name of Patriarchy. Bella heaved a long evil sigh and whistled in a pitch that only Victoria could hear.

* * *

Dashing through the woods in hot pursuit of a lone hunter Victoria was glad that she had not had much contact with the creature Bella. Toying with her prey Victoria would weave in and out of the trees so that the human would not know who or what was tracking them. Victoria loved the game it gave an extra boost to the flavour of the blood once her prey was down. Presently Victoria was getting annoyed with running circles around her prey. She was getting too hungry and didn't think she could last much longer.

A flash of red and black plaid caught her eye. Ah there he is Victoria thought to herself. In that instant she lunged in the direction of the scared hunter surprising him to a halt. Oh this will be too easy.

Panting the man clutched his chest in exhaustion, "Oh! You really had me scared there. I thought that I was being chased by a bear or something. Instead I am confronted with a pretty lady." The hunter tried to smile but was unsuccessful.

Victoria walked over to the man resting her hand on his shoulder. "Oh I think you do really need to be scared." With that Victoria takes no time to hesitate before ripping his throat out and sucking his body dry of blood.

In that instant a loud pitched sound seered through Victoria's mind making it hard even for her to breath. Clutching her blood drenched hands to her ears she cried out in pain. No she is calling me. Victoria fell to the ground next to the corpse of her recent kill. Why me Victoria silently cried.

After a few minutes of agenizing pain Victoria inched her way up the nearest tree to better help her stand up. If she doesn't leave soon the sound will come again and next time it won't be so forgiving.

Without a second thought Victoria lunged off the tree in the direction of Bella's call.


	3. Chapter 3

**Caught**

* * *

The lone black bird hovers over the clearing in search of an easy meal. In the distance he spots a disturbance in the brush. Flying lower and closer to the tree line he hopes to snag his prey.

In the light of the moon the black bird notices that there are many shifting bodies that dazzle in the moonlight. Gliding in for a closer look he sees that these beings are the two legged creatures that he has over the previous nights seen racing through the trees. He distantly wonders what their cause is and why there are so many of them grouped in the remote forests of the north.

In the clearing the black bird sees a small swift streak of gray in the grass. The sparkly two legged beings are quickly forgotten as the black bird swoops in for the kill.

* * *

Up in a tree the lone figure breathed in heavily as he scanned the horizon. Edward had been gone a week now since his farewell to Forks and his beloved Bella. It was over, he thought, she was safe as long as he wasn't there there to cause her pain. Besides how could be possibly protect her from every danger that came her way. It is better this way, Edward decided.

Crumpled in his hand Edward held a picture of Bella. Before leaving Forks Edward had made a detour to Bella's room and retrieved something of her as to remind himself of what he is leaving behind. It was a picture of Bella on the day of her Birthday. She was all dolled up due to Alice's expertise. Alice had decked Bella out because she wanted to give Bella's self esteem a little boost for her party. But instead everything blew up in his face making him realize that Bella was still human and he was not. Thus the hard but necessary decision to leave her behind.

A searing pain rolled through Edwards mind, _what is this...it is dark...musty...and dank. There were the droning of voices...of monastic monks. Edward was in a tattered old habit that he had not taken off since the beginning of his service for the monastery. If God wills it, he will die in these very clothes. Noah...his name is Noah...he is mortal...a ghastly creature stands before him. Outstretched arms, falling, falling, falling._

With a thunderous crash Edward fell 50 feet to the ground. His head hurt. He had no idea what had just happened to him. Was he dreaming...impossible. Vampires don't sleep. Maybe a vision. Although Edward had never experienced such a vivid vision or anything of the such before. He was able to hear people's thoughts but never since his immortality had he had such a dream...or even dreamed.

Out of the shadows a red eyed figure leaped on top of Edward. _"Gotcha_!" What was going on? Edward should have sensed another being in his midst. Out of the darkness many forms began to materialize into his line of vision. In confusion Edward tried to get up, but he was unable to move.

_"We have you now, Edward, or shall I call you Noah..." _Then there was darkness.

* * *

Back in Forks Bella sensed her victory. Edward was caught. Her pets did the job. Noah you're mine now. You will not escape me like you did last time. I will have my revenge! With that Bella stared up into the clear night sky and opened her mouth. She gulped in the fresh air before screaming her victory cry.

* * *

Back on the reserve Jacob sensed there was something not right. On the brink of insanity he knew he was changing, he could feel the heat, sense the evil that was around him. In the damp of the night he could feel his hairs prickle on the back of his neck. Whose there? A brush of something familiar yet so off brushed the side of his mind. With his enhanced sight Jacob could just make out a a flash of fiery red hair before disappearing into the darkness.

Paul barked loudly in Jacob's mind, _"The she devil known as Victoria, she's here!" _Jacob snapped into position. Victoria, the leach that tried to kill Bella, trespassing on his territory. Jacob growled softly to himself. I must protect Bella at all costs!

Like a hot flash Jacob's temper exploded. One second he was whole and the next he was breaking into a million pieces. What was happening? Jacob didn't know but he had no way of stopping. He knew he was different when he began to see farther than humanly possible, he also grew and grew, he was now larger than the average 16 year old boy. Now he was on his haunches, hairy all over and howling to the heavens. Was he really howling? Jacob moved his massive head back and forth checking his surroundings. Looking down Jacob could see that he now sported massive paws rather than hands. "What the...?"

Like a thunderous crash 5 large forms cascading into the clearing. "_Welcome Jacob._" Paul stated into Jacob's mind. "_Unfortunately I cannot properly welcome you, we have a matter to attend to._" At that the 5 beasts rushed the down to the forests.

Jacob just stood there dumbfounded. "W_hat are you waiting for bone head_!" Embry shouted into Jacob's head with such force that Jacob jolted and joined the group.

Charging through the trees Jacob felt liberated and angry all at the same time. He was finally free of his body and now understood what he was going through, but he was furious because Bella was still in danger. He hated Edward with such a passion that Jacob decided that if Edward ever came back he would tear him limb from limb.

Suddenly a foul smell wafted up Jacob's nose. What was that he thought? Paul chuckled, "_That's stench of leech my boy. Follow that smell and we'll find Victoria!" _

With new motivation Jacob picked up speed and sored over a fallen tree. Tasting the smell of Victoria was nauseating but he knew that Bella wasn't safe until she was found and devoured.

Then it was gone, like a snowflake to a fire the smell was gone. It simply disapeared. "_Paul does this often happen?"_ Jacob was confused. How could she be there one moment and then the next be gone?

The dark creature that was Paul shook his massive head in defeat. "_We don't know why, but sometimes we lose her trail. As if she were never here." _To Paul's left a chocolate brown wolf snarled. "_DOn't worry Embry we'll catch her, and when we do I think we will all have our share!"_ Turning the dark beast that was Paul turned in the direction he had come and trotted off. With that the rest of the pack followed.

Jacob was in awe. So the stories are true he thought. Shaking his shaggy head he took a mental note that when he returned he would have to cut his hair. After a short moment Jacob too followed behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward in the Dark  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Edward was in the dark, he couldn't see. Where was he and why did his head hurt so much? He was being jostled around in a tight space, and he knew that he had been captured. There were other beings outside and around him but he couldn't hear them. For the first time in his life his invasive power had been turned off. He only heard them when they verbally spoke, but never heard their inner deeper thoughts.

"How much longer do we have to carry out these orders? I'm starving!" One of the male captors complained.

"We cannot feed until we have successfully brought our mission to our master." Another harped, a female this time.

In a hushed whisper so that Edward had to crane to hear, a huskier masculine voice grumbled, "I think I would have been better off the way I was before...this."

In that instant Edward was thrown to the ground in a heap, still unable to move, still in darkness, he was only able to hear what was going on outside of him. Near him he could hear arguing followed by a crash, and the earth around him shook from the impact. One of his captors must have been thrown into a tree.

Then there was silence. Edward was then roughly hoisted up in his world of darkness to be carried to whatever unforeseen fate he did not know.

The being closest to Edward's prison briskly spoke, "As for the rest of you, you were brought here to serve a purpose. Question your position, and you will end up like Mike here." There was a long silence, then a chorus of many voices mumbled their undying gratitude to be alive and in the service to the great master.

Movement began again and Edward's darkness was being rumbled up and down as the creature that was holding him, ran to her destination.

Who was this master, Edward thought. He hoped Bella was safe and wasn't somehow involved or already a captor of this fiend, who had sent his or her minions after him and ultimately caught.

Edward was confused by the whole situation, first, how he was caught, a bag should not be able to hold such a creature as he. Secondly, the frightening fact that he could not hear any of his captor's thoughts, there was some evil enchantment and Edward didn't like it. Finally, he wanted to know who this "Master" was that these creatures kept referring to. Who was this monster that would go through all this trouble to have him captured? He was at a loss.

At that moment Edward felt a rush as though whoever was carrying him stopped abruptly. The female voice spoke again, "We must stop!"

Another whiny female voice said, "have you got word? Can we have him now?" A loud crash followed the statement.

"Fool! You know not what you say. Keep your thoughts to yourself." Edward thought the female that was carrying him must be the leader of the pack. "we are to stay here for the day and hide, there are humans in the area. We must keep our wits about us and not be seen!"

Edward could hear a collective groan from the mass of vampires outside. He decided that's what they were for who would be strong enough to hold him. It must be the Volturi. But why would they want him to be captured? Surely they would just destroy him without the process of being hidden. Edward was at a loss. He supposed all he could do was wait and find out who wanted him and why.

* * *

Back in Forks Victoria was pleased that her pets were able to capture Edward and keep him in the "dark" so to speak. She had been sceptical when Bella had told her that she had woven an enchantment to conceal Victoria's army. It was wide spread among the vampire nation that Edward could pick up on others thoughts. So any form of ambush would be futile. Edward was a lot stronger than most of his kind he was only second to that of the Volturi and Victoria often wondered if it would be wise to just go off on her own and gather him and have Bella's favour.

Victoria quickly put that thought out of her mind. Victoria was afraid of Bella. Ever since that night Edward left, Victoria had been Bella's slave. She figured she had no other choice, Bella would surely destroy her. Victoria knew that Bella would not be merciful like the Volturi; Bella would savour her pain and despair. She would drag it out until there was nothing left of Victoria. Victoria decided there were better ways to die and Bella was not the answer.

As it were Victoria was on an errand for Bella, she was checking in on the pack. Bella knew Jacob for what he was and Bella didn't want him and his flea ridden dogs to get in the way of her plans. At the moment Bella was wooing Jacob so that he wouldn't be suspicious of her plans. She didn't want the wolves to hike out and find the army of new-borns and ultimately Edward. That could not happen. Victoria in the end would have to suffer Bella's wrath.

Victoria had been keeping an eye on the wolf pack for some time, it was only a matter of time before the pack would catch her sent and come after her. So she tried to keep her distance. Bella had also put an enchantment to conceal Victoria's sent so that she could get close enough to hear and see what Paul was up to. But Bella was conniving, Victoria knew this, the enchantment only gave her a 50 foot range before the wolves could pick up on her scent. She had learned this the hard way. The first time she stalked the boys she had gotten too close and they rushed out to find out who had trespassed on their territory. Victoria barely left in time. Since that day she had tested the perimeters rather than testing the waters by asking Bella. She also found that the enchantment was good for a couple of hours before it wore off.

In the distance Victoria could see that Paul was with Embry another wolf and he was showing him the ropes on how to smoothly transform. The two boys were now entirely nude. They must have been at it for awhile because Embry was getting upset. Paul stood there with his hand on Embry's shoulders consoling, "Brother you must have patience. She is out there somewhere, we will find her and when we do, you will have your share in destroying her."

Victoria craned her neck so that she could get a better sense of what there were saying, who was this "she" that they were referring to? Did they already know about Bella or did they find out about Victoria. Either way she knew what she just heard was not good. Bella would not be pleased. Victoria cringed at the thought of what Bella would do to her when she got back to her. If only Bella didn't have to find out... Victoria also banished that thought from her mind, Bella would find out regardless.

* * *

Pacing back and forth Bella was getting agitated. Victoria was a fool! The pack had picked up on her sent and now they were after her. Bella didn't really care what happened to Victoria, she just didn't want this minor nuisance to get in the way of her broader plan. Bella debated with the idea of just letting Paul and his pack kill Victoria now, but she unfortunately still needed the red head.

Bella levelled her eyes back down on the pathetic creature now cowering at her feet. "Get up, you insane coward!" Immediately obeying Victoria bounded to her feet. " Did you think I would be pleased with you?"

Victoria wrung her hands, keeping her eyes level with the floor, "No" she whispered, "I knew you would be furious..."

In a quick flash Bella grabbed Victoria by the hair, "Then why did you let them smell you?" Bella hissed through her teeth.

Victoria could see that Bella was getting angry, and with that she was beginning to transform into her true self. Victoria didn't know what was worse, getting eaten by wolves or having to see Bella for what she really was? "I didn't know that I couldn't get that close to them, I thought your enchantment allowed me to practically mingle!" Rage now erupted in Bella.

Victoria fell to the floor, "I am sorry..."

"How dare you question my power of enchantment? If I wanted you to mingle with the wolves I would have given you to them long ago." Bella bent down in front of Victoria and brought her withered lips to her ears, "you are dearly lucky Charlie isn't home right now or I would have to kill you both!" Victoria shivered. She was beginning to feel sorry for the weak human known as Charlie.

Bella slowly stood up, and gingerly flexed her wings. Clenching her fist to get a feel for her body she said, "look what you have done, you messed up my room!"

Victoria looked around her surroundings and sure enough Bella's rage had made a devastation of her room. "I could clean it...if that would get me back in your good graces, master." She ventured. Victoria knew that cleaning this mess was a far cry from getting back into Bella's good humour.

Laughing a wicked laugh Bella sneered, "I was going to make you fix it anyway. No what I want you to do, is go find your pathetic army and bring Edward to me."

Inwardly Victoria wondered at the stupidity of Bella's plan. Why didn't she just kill him when she had the chance? Why involve so many? The more and more Victoria thought about it the more and more she didn't understand where Bella was going with this. Maybe she wanted to keep her sweet Bella persona and have Edward feel guilty at what he had done, thus, making him come back. Victoria was stumped.

Before Victoria could reply Bella bellowed, "Leave! Don't come back until you have Edward, I want him to think Bella is dead..."

Without a word Victoria raced out of the room leaving Bella with her insane thoughts of revenge.


End file.
